Ivypawpool collab  we need you!
by Ivypool's Advocate
Summary: <html><head></head>Interested in writing a drabble for an Ivypaw/pool collab? IA is interested in you!  Sorry to sound stalkerish. xD  Pre- or post- SotM canon is accepted. Evil!Ivypaw and Spy!Ivpaw/pool accepted. Guidelines & rules in story. This will be deleted May 31.</html>


Well, this account is now old enough to publish stories, so our first act (excluding reviewing, obviously...some of your Ivypaw/pool stories may already have been reviewed by Rhian!) as a fully legal account on will be to issue an announcement.

This year, for the first time on ANY stage -

Ahem. Well, you get the idea.

Soon IA hopes to publish the first-ever _Ivypaw/pool oneshot and drabble collab_ on FanFiction!

I hope you Ivypool fans are interested now, because the collab is really going to need your help. ;D Rhian is a fairly active member of a smaller fandom on her other account, and there are events like this all the time there, but I've never tried anything like this in a big fandom like Warriors. Hopefully some of you will rise to the occasion... *winsome grin*

So what exactly is the collab going to be? Well, pretty much, you review and/or PM the IA account saying that you're going to send in a oneshot or drabble. Write it ASAP and send it to our e-mail address, which can be found in the IA profile. If I think you need it, I might do some beta work on it (only on grammar and spelling, nothing else).

Still interested? Okay, here are the rules. They're fairly simple, as this collab doesn't really have a theme.

* * *

><p><span>RULES<span>

1. Ivypaw/pool _must_ be the main character in the drabble or oneshot. It doesn't have to be from her POV, but it _must be Ivypaw/pool-centric._

2. No parodies - at least, not this time around.

3. Only subtle character bashing is permitted. You may not under any circumstances bash Ivypaw/pool.

4. The only crack!shippings you are permitted to write about and/or vaguely allude to are Tiger/Dove; Bumble/Dove; Fox/Dove; Bumble/Ivy; Lion/Cinder; _light_ Jay/Briar; Jay/Ivy; Tiger/Ivy; OC/Ivy and Hawk/Ivy. That list is pretty extensive, especially when you don't _have to_ write a romance-centric drabble. BE GRATEFUL. ;D

5. Must be a oneshot or drabble. It can be as long as you want, but it can't be multi-chaptered. You should know what this means.

6. Deadline for submission is May 31. If you haven't sent in your story by then, forget it, because unless you get it in on June 1 in the very early morning, you won't be included.

7. Remember to include your username and the drabble/oneshot's title in the e-mail. If you don't want IA to know your e-mail address, then figure out another way to get us the story. Don't expect me to pander to your need for privacy. I understand it but I'm not going to give up my own time to search for a way for you to get your amazing fic to this account by the end of May.

8. Pre- and post- SotM canon is accepted. (If you happen to be an idiot, like a lot of the fandom is, this means that if you haven't read SotM, you can still enter and write what you know about {in your case} Ivypaw from where you are in the series.)

9. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus (excepting Dovepaw/wing, who is generally a natural Sue).

10. Evil!Ivypaw-centric and RedeemedSpy!Ivypaw/pool-centric fics are both accepted. ;)

11. You may post your drabble/oneshot as a standalone work on your own account if you so wish. Please add in the A/N that we had permission to use it, though, so we don't get flamed for "stealing" your work for our collab.

12. I'd think that this would be obvious, but because of some of you boneheads (at least eighty percent of you don't even know what a trollfic _is, _let alone know not to try and CC or flame it because that's what the author _wants_) are obviously not smart enough to figure it out on your own, you may write from first, second, or third person. You can write from anybody's POV (yeah, I already said that, but because of the inferior intelligence of some I thought I'd say it again), but yet again, it must have Ivypaw/pool as one of the most important characters in it.

* * *

><p>So that's pretty much it, I believe. Also, IA needs new members. PM this account if you're interested... We'll have as much fun as a barrel of monkeys! xD<p>

Anyway, you want to enter this? Review and/or PM, then get down to work, my friends!

* * *

><p><strong>This does indeed fall under the category of a "challenge", my friends. Kudos to those of you who realized that, and kudos to you if you know that challenges are technically against the Guidelines.<strong>

**I don't think that the members of the Warriors fandom really care about these - not many fandoms do, really. And I'm not going to be a hypocrite of any kind here. I'm just going to ask you to not report this, because at the end of the challenge (and there will be an end in about a month), I _will_ delete this. If there was any other way to get collab parts, I would use that, but I think stretching the guidelines in this respect is better than spamming peoples' inboxes with requests. **

**If you do decide to report, I won't hold it against you. I know where you're coming from.**

* * *

><p>~R <span>h<span> _i_ a n / **Ivypool's _Advocate_**


End file.
